


【授权翻译】Have a heart

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “我可不保证会感觉很棒，”汤米没再多说，而是在一系列小心翼翼的动作后俯向地板——双手和那条好腿之间成锐角，不好的那条怎么屈着就看它自己今天的心情了。“但我需要这个。”





	【授权翻译】Have a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have a heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074460) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



> 翻译自shittershutter的Have a heart  
> 请大家去给原作者留下kudos，她的海滩组真是太好吃了呜呜呜

这是今年汤米参加的第七个有萨莫斯在场的“和伙计们喝一杯之夜”，他实在太扎眼了，但汤米甚至不记得打仗时有过这号人物。确实，在医院度过的混乱模糊的数月让他失去了对不少细节的回忆，忘了几个相识短暂的面孔，但像萨莫斯这样吵闹烦人的家伙让人很难忘记。

“他不就把手榴弹扔进过一个就在眼前的坦克一次吗？”艾力克斯耸了耸肩，表情冷漠。就算是他的记忆出了差错也无可指摘——这个男人几乎被炸掉脑袋，现在被烧掉的半边眉毛也没完全长回来。

汤米扭了扭脖子，想平息自己的怒火。萨莫斯一整晚都在吹嘘自己的酒吧斗殴，当然了，故事里他是永远的赢家。现在醉意渐浓，汤米又听到了新的故事，关于他怎么逮到两个基佬，又怎么好好教训了他们一通。

他已经被和吉布森的小小世界保护得太好了，一开始竟没听懂对方的意思。就在他打算开口说自己的妈妈总是说要善待那些同志前，男人继续描绘起细节，他闭上嘴巴的声音在脑海中发出让人痛苦的咔哒声。

“要是你乐意让其他伙计把你当尿壶用，那你也该做好挨顿胖揍的准备，我猜。”萨莫斯取笑道。

房间里挤满闹哄哄的笑声。在香烟的烟雾中，汤米鼻孔张大，像是一条喷火恶龙。他被自己突然生动的面部表情吓了一跳，大多时间，那里都粘着一张由悲伤和困惑拼凑成的面具。

“这让你快活吗？”他在啤酒杯后问萨莫斯，“我是说，以正义的上帝怒火名义痛扁那些基佬？”他的肋骨下有不熟悉的烧灼感，尽管不舒服，却让他一直到指尖都充满了脉动的能量。

在认识到汤米不是在开玩笑后，萨莫斯的笑容缓慢地消退。它听起来像是个真诚的问题，某种意义上，对汤米来说它确实是。他瞥向自己握着玻璃杯的手指，尝试想起它们的指节上一次撞上某人鼻子是什么样子。

然后他想起了吉布森断掉的手指和弯曲的肋骨，那张悲伤的面具又回到他脸上。他从来不为自己担心。现在他腿更像是根拐棍，而不是他肢体的一部分，汤米看起来脆弱无害，他可以摇摇晃晃地在城里走动，甚至流浪狗都不会把他看做值得浪费时间的猎物。

吉布森，就是另一回事了……宽肩，强壮，同时又那么迷惑，不能靠言语化解紧张的气氛。如果他们在走过街道时忘乎所以，他的手指短暂地触碰汤米的手，恰巧某个像萨莫斯这样的人看到怎么办呢？

他压下怒气，隔着桌子回瞪萨莫斯，另一只手在膝盖上紧握成拳。

“让人心碎，真的，”艾力克斯的插话打破了紧张的寂静，同时挤进汤米的新死敌和他身旁正放下新鲜啤酒的男人之间。

“萨莫斯知道某些渎神的小人会进行他妻子宁死不从的罪恶活动，还被迫在这种险境中生活。”

艾力克斯没看汤米，他充满热情的大眼睛盯着萨莫斯的脑袋，好像他是个准备把祝福之手放在那上面的圣人。

“而那个可怜的女人，她还生活在被他那根滑溜溜的发炎软虾捅的持续威胁中。”

欢乐再度爆发，萨莫斯气鼓鼓地嘟嘟囔囔，汤米感觉到他的拳头松开了，手指仍然发着抖。

“走吧，汤米。”艾力克斯说。“我们的约会还等着呢。”

————————————————————

“你看，托马斯。”艾力克斯等到他们一出来就口齿不清地说，语调不知怎的有些严肃，“你是我的朋友。”

尽管余怒未消，汤米还是慢慢微笑起来，这时一根尖尖的手指伸到他的脸上，阻止这微笑扩得太大。“但是别理解错了，我更想要找个更有趣的人，一个意趣相投的人，”他补充道，一边看着两个娇笑着经过他们的年轻女子。“但你是我有的一切了。”

艾力克斯弹了弹舌头，手脚麻利地整理汤米的纽扣。他的一只手只有一半还好用，总是找不到正确的洞。外套对他来说太大了，松松地挂在身上。艾力克斯掸了掸汤米肩膀的灰，重新拽着他沿着街道前行，让汤米甚至更跛了些。

“因为你有颗心，好心程度跟你不切实际的程度一样。这年头可不容易了。”

他告诉汤米，在他第一次去医院看望他时，他双眼空洞，完全被击垮了。就好像他们用枕头把汤米的躯壳撑起来，却忘了开灯。

护士告诉他，从战争中回来是最容易的地方。现在，待下要更艰难。很长时间以来——有好几年，汤米被他的笑话逗乐或是做其他让他生存下去的事都像乌龟一样缓慢——他曾经认真担心过汤米不打算继续下去。

当然，那是在法国人出现前的事了。他出现了，带着他悲伤的眼睛和温柔的大手，充满秘密和奇迹。

艾力克斯张开双手，做出施法的动作，偷来的啤酒瓶反射着孤独街灯的光亮。

汤米突然之间感到难以承受，他头晕目眩，撞进对方怀里，紧紧拥抱着他。

“我想过让你死，”他对着艾力克斯温暖的大衣低声说。“比起他，你知道的。很长一段时间，只要你他妈一开口，我就想……”他的眼皮刺痛，愤怒地磨蹭着干燥的布料，把任何可能背叛他流出来的眼泪擦干。

“哦，我知道，”艾力克斯附和，大口吞下充满泡沫的酒液，另一只手拍着汤米的后背。“你的眼睛太诚实，什么都替你说了。”

他们重新前进，步履不稳，头顶上的月亮明亮得不可思议。

“所以如果你吸老二就是我让你继续在我身边要付出的代价……”艾力克斯总结，替汤米撑着门让他进去，结束这个夜晚。

“我没……”汤米开口。一夜接一夜，他躺在吉布森身下，扭动着伸手去触碰男人的脸，像是吉布森是他一个人的神，还没来得及去做些更简单的事。他们之间总是充满哭泣，宣泄和用颤抖残缺的双手和对方抱在一起。

艾力克斯惊喘，捂住胸口。“这算哪门子爱情啊？”

汤米嗤之以鼻，用那条好腿踢了一脚他的小腿，在艾力克斯面前甩上门。

—————————————————————

汤米爬着楼梯，踏过的台阶越多，愤怒就越少。他胸中的怒火向下，再向下，在他挣扎着脱外套时在他的肚子里，他让那热度待在那里。

吉布森在英语课本的街垒后，从餐桌上抬起头来，露出大大的微笑。他戴着他们一起去买的眼镜，看起来那么可爱，让汤米的心鼓涨涨的，向下直落到他腹部的温暖里。

椅子在吉布森移动时发出吱嘎声，但汤米在他胸口轻推一下，让他坐好。

“我可不保证会感觉很棒，”汤米没再多说，而是在一系列小心翼翼的动作后俯向地板——双手和那条好腿之间成锐角，不好的那条怎么屈着就看它自己今天的心情了。

“但我需要这个。”

在他的脑海中，像是艾力克斯某本杂志里粗俗，被墨水污染的潦草片段，他动作流畅得像只猫，嘴角扯着一个诱惑的微笑。尽管这副景象纯属虚构，却给了他向吉布森抛媚眼的勇气。尽管吉布森的反应看起来更像是困惑，但他至少没拒绝，这就足够了。

汤米一边和吉布森的长裤作斗争，一边想，他肯定让人摸不着头脑。在他们睡在一起的第一年，每一次都以他们在对方怀里抽泣告终，因此这场表演是个新鲜尝试，好坏未知。

汤米现在还不想哭。尽管他那只缺了两根手指的手总是碍事，抓住他不想抓的，又松开他不想松的。

吉布森伸手去帮他，汤米发出了一声警告性的，“啊！”，把他的手拍开。

等到长裤终于被击败，两个人都大汗淋漓，脸上浮着红晕，吉布森完全勃起的阴茎直直伸出来，除此之外仍然好好穿着衣服。他应该看起来很搞笑，但通过汤米扩大的瞳孔，这场景让他微微喘气。

他看着那条湿润的凹陷，嘴巴里分泌着口水，舌头兴奋地滑过牙齿。他的手指因为欲望而颤抖，汤米垂下双手，为了压制这震颤把它们交握在一起。

他在行动前停顿了一下，吉布森高高坐在那里。当汤米终于前倾，在龟头下留下一个湿吻，他既不羞愧，也不愤怒。汤米充满感激，只因为吉布森在这儿，让他觉得被爱，甚至被渴望。

他闭上眼睛，用柔软的嘴唇推开包皮。光滑的头部滑进他的嘴里，吉布森在他的舌头上留下体液，尝起来正如汤米所料，就像他身体的其他部分，带着咸味，那么鲜明。

他集中注意在嘴唇下火热血管的质地上，呼吸颤抖，又吞进一段。唾液在他的下唇乱七八糟地连成丝——他嘴里有太多口水——而他仍然没有足够的勇气抬头与吉布森对视。

男人环绕着他的身体，浑身颤动。他小小的颤抖在汤米的骨头里发出回音，好像他也陷入狂热。汤米鼓膜里突突的跳动已经盖过了他的呼吸声。

一只柔软的手放在他的脑后，让汤米抬头。这是他被吉布森触碰时的自然反应——男人不怎么开口说话，所以他转而用微小的触碰表达，像是用尽全身力气发出的尖叫——这让汤米在吮吸时被呛住。

吉布森看起来快哭了，但他并不愤怒。而是黏糊糊的甜蜜，或许还有一点惊讶，像是他不能相信汤米真实存在。汤米感觉到温暖在他的骨髓中蔓延，被那双浅绿色双眼注视着，他并不觉得自己像个尿壶，一点也不。

他松开自己瘦长的手指，和吉布森插在他头发里的那只手交缠。他们混乱的颤抖慢慢同步，最终平息，突然让汤米爆发巨大的勇气，在保持眼神交流时含进更多。短短一瞬，他确实觉得自己像是杂志页上火辣的小荡妇，直到吉布森撞上他的上颚。

他被呛了一下，被迫后退，喘着粗气，吉布森的手轻柔地抚摸着他的脸。

“告诉过你我不是专家了，”他声音嘶哑，重新亲吻它的头部来弥补刚刚爆发的咳嗽。

吉布森轻笑起来，他粗哑的声音让汤米脖子后面汗毛倒竖。他没有推汤米，一次都没有，即使释放的渴望潜藏在他皮肤之下。但他让他呆在该呆的地方，拇指在汤米闭上眼睛吮吸时抚摸过他眼睛下的皮肤。

他加快了速度，足以让他休息下过度使用的下巴，并让吉布森待在原处。汤米抓住他的两个手腕，拇指抚弄过那里敏感的皮肤，在吉布森大声呻吟时用力握住它们。老天啊，他的叫声那么响，几乎要震聋他，这是汤米听到他发出的最不顾一切的声响。

汤米收紧双唇，舌头滑过龟头下的一点——吉布森在他们用手时喜欢他揉弄的一点——感觉到精液流进他的喉咙。

他胡乱吞咽了几次，直到难以承受。接着他正如自己猜想的那样，难堪地咳嗽起来，喉咙惊慌地收紧。

在他的预想中，他会后靠，优雅地用自己灵巧的舌头最后一次舔过吉布森顶端的小孔，然后抬头，观赏着吉布森沉浸在狂热中的景象，衬衫的腋下被汗水打湿，嘴唇张开，无声地喘息。

现实则是，他不得不抓着男人的膝盖保持平衡，大力擦过红肿的嘴唇保留最后一点尊严，精液和唾液从嘴唇上滴滴答答地流到他的脖子上，打湿了汤米的领子。

吉布森再次捧住了他的脸——汤米紧紧闭上眼睛，脸烧得通红——然后擦拭他嘴角和下巴上的液体。

汤米闭着眼睛，偏过头去用手腕上的亲吻感谢他用双手能让他直起身子。他好像漂浮起来，脑袋在水面上，一个傻乎乎的微笑出现在他脸上。

一半快乐，一半尴尬，两者的界限变得模糊。汤米把滚烫的额头埋到吉布森的大腿上，用几不可闻的声音悄悄地说：“亲爱的，我站不起来了。”

坏的那条腿在他身后某处，分得太远甚至都不痛，像锚一样把他钉在地板上。汤米太清楚了，一意孤行只会让他摔向一边。

他不想让吉布森同情他，不是在这之后。

吉布森从胳膊底下像对待小孩一样抓住他，把他拉起来，直到汤米可以靠在他身上，等待他的髋骨能再度活动。那条坏腿重新就位，一波尖锐的疼痛直冲大脑。汤米丢人地倒下，半跨在吉布森的腿上。

他骑在男人的膝盖上，隔着几层布料磨蹭着，像一条天杀的发情的狗。汤米把脸压向吉布森的脖子，沉浸在男人的气味里——要是吉布森之前没同情他，那他现在可以开始了。

相反，吉布森亲吻着他脖子和肩膀之间裸露的皮肤，他温暖宽阔的手掌放在他的屁股上，帮助汤米达到他想要的随便什么节奏，几秒后汤米就结束了。吉布森把他拉进自己怀里，带上了靴子和其他什么乱七八糟的东西，把他抱到了床上。

汤米在那双手解开他的衣服时在床上扭来扭去，火热的皮肤在寒冷中起了鸡皮疙瘩，尽管他仍然醉醺醺的，也能听见吉布森说话，简短，破碎，他一个字也听不懂。

法语听起来真好，很私人。好像这只是说给汤米一个人听的语言。到明早他就一个词也不会记得了，但他希望它们滑过他的皮肤，然后待在那里。

吉布森突然压在他身上，在汤米反对前亲吻他肿起的嘴唇。他张开嘴想说点什么，但一条火热的舌头滑进嘴唇间，让他安静下来。

他在睡着时仍然被吻着。

FIN


End file.
